Kiss Kiss Kiss
by Eun Byeol
Summary: Pangeran es Kim Kibum yang jenius berdampingan dengan si polos Lee Donghae yang berIQ pas-pasan. Apa jadinya ya?
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Kiss Kiss

.

.

.

Summary : Pangeran es Kim Kibum yang jenius berdampingan dengan si polos Lee Donghae yang berIQ pas-pasan. Apa jadinya ya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt. Khusus untuk LEE DONGHAE, Eun Byeol ikut memiliki.. khekhekhe~ *dikroyok elfishy*

Pairing : KiHae KiHae KiHae, YunHae slight!

Other cast : KangTeuk (Kibum's parents), HanChul (Donghae's parents), Yunho, Sungmin and other SJ members.

Rating : T (naik rate? Bisa diatur.. khekhekhe~)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : Terinspirasi dari Playful Kiss dan They Kiss Again.

Don't like don't read, no copas, review please.

.

.

.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

"Chagiya, baik-baik di sana ne? Jangan mengunjungi tempat yang aneh-aneh dan berbahaya. Jangan mudah mempercayai orang asing. Jangan membeli sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Makan yang baik dan jangan jajan sembarangan. Bla bla bla bla bla. Turuti apa kata suamimu, eomma yakin dia tahu yang terbaik." Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi memberi 'bekal' pada sang anak yang hendak berlibur –tepatnya berbulan madu- di negara tetangga. Sementara yeoja manis dengan rambut kepang udang yang menjadi objek penceramahan itu memanyunkan bibirnya mendengarkan penuturan sang eomma.

"Eomma! Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku." rajuknya masih memperlihatkan raut kesalnya.

"Tapi di mata eomma kau tetap anak kecil, Donghae-ya. Mana ada orang dewasa yang bertingkah menggemaskan sepertimu, eoh?" sang eomma mencubit kedua pipi anaknya itu.

"Aish! Eomma menyebalkan." Yeoja yang dipanggil Donghae atau bernama lengkap Tan –ah bukan, maksudnya Kim Donghae karena dia sudah menjadi istri sah dari seorang Kim itu mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban penganiayaan eommanya.

"Sudahlah, Heenim-ah, kau hobi sekali menjahili anakmu sendiri, eoh?" seorang namja di samping eomma Donghae –Kim Heechul- yang tak lain adalah appanya –Tan Hangeng- melerai pertikaian kecil yang memang sering terjadi, membuatnya sudah kebal dengan tingkah polah istri dan anaknya itu.

"Appa, aku menyayangimu." Donghae memeluk sang appa dengan manjanya.

"Yah! Kau tidak menyayangi eommamu yang telah mengandungmu, membawamu kemana-mana dalam perutku, kau pikir itu tidak berat eoh? dan setelahnya melahirkanmu." Omel Heechul pada putri keduanya itu. Sedangkan kelima orang lainnya yang sedari tadi dengan kusyuk menyaksikan tontonan gratis hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendapati tingkah unik eomma-aegya di depan mereka.

"Eomma! Noona! Jangan membuatku malu terlahir di keluarga Tan."

'plak'

'plak'

'plak'

'plak'

Dengan sukses jitakan-jitakan itu mendarat mulus di kepala namja bermulut pedas yang baru saja berucap. Kenapa ada empat? Mari kita hitung. Pertama dari eommanya yang paling keras menjitaknya, satu dari appanya, lalu noona tertuanya dan yang terakhir dari noona keduanya –Donghae.

"Yack! Appo! Kalian ingin membunuhku beramai-ramai, eoh?" namja jangkung itu mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis sakit.

"Tan Kyuhyun!" para pelaku penjitakan berteriak serempak.

Dengan sigap si bungsu itu bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Kim Heechul dan juga terlihat lebih lembut.

"Teukkie eomma, tolong aku!.Keluargaku ingin membunuhku." Rengeknya manja pada Leeteuk –Park Jungsoo- yang merupakan besan keluarga Tan, yang tak lain mertua Donghae.

"Aigo~ kalian ini jangan kasar begitu pada Kyuhyun." Leeteuk berkata seraya mengelus surai coklat madu Kyuhyun yang telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menunjukkan kemenangan.

"Kalian ini tidak malu menjadi perhatian banyak orang." Namja berbadan subur berpostur tegap di sebelah Leeteuk angkat bicara. Dia adalah Kim Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, suami Leeteuk.

Keluarga Tan dan keluarga Kim memang mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng adalah satu angkatan, sedangkan Kangin satu tahun di bawah mereka dan mereka berempat belajar di Senior High School yang sama. Ditambah Leeteuk dan Heechul yang bersahabat dari taman kanak-kanak, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan kedua noonanya memanggil Kangin dan Leeteuk appa dan eomma sebelum Donghae menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Dan juga sebaliknya, Hangeng dan Heechul meminta anak semata wayang KangTeuk memanggil mereka appa dan eomma sebelum namja itu meminang putri kedua mereka –Donghae.

"Teukkie eomma terlalu memanjakan setan kecil itu." protes yeoja dengan manic bulat mungilnya yang merupakan si sulung keluarga Tan, Jaejooong.

"Jadi kalian di sini ingin mengantarku dan Donghae atau memancing keributan?" seorang namja tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya yang berdiri di samping Donghae melontarkan unek-uneknya. Ya, namja itu suami Donghae. Perkenalkan reader-deul, dialah Kim Kibum!

"Ah, Kibummie benar. Menantuku ini memang pintar." Heechul mencubit pipi kiri Kibum gemas yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Donghae yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali, malah ia terlihat lucu.

"Eomma!" Donghae mem-pout-kan bibir pinknya.

"Arraseo arraseo! Dia milikmu." Goda Heechul.

"Kibum-ah, hati-hati di sana, bersantai boleh tapi tetaplah waspada. Bagaimana pun juga kalian di tempat asing. Appa punya saudara di sana, kalau kau mengalami kesulitan hubungi dia saja. Kau tahu kan Wuchun ahjusshi?" Hangeng memberikan nasehat. Hangeng berasal dari China, tempat di mana Kibum dan Donghae akan ber-honeymoon, sehingga tidak heran bukan kalau ia mempunyai keluarga yang tinggal di sana?

"Ne, appa." Jawab Kibum singkat, padat dan sangat irit. Memang pada dasarnya namja satu ini sangat berhemat dalam hal berbicara, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang sangat suka mengobral suaranya.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana kedua makhluk berbeda kepribadian ini bisa menikah? Tanyakan saja pada kegigihan Donghae menggapai cinta Kibum yang sudah enam tahun dia kagumi, walaupun Kibum bekali-kali menolak pernyataan cintanya tetapi Donghae tidak gentar sama sekali. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang telah mengubah hati si pangeran es Kim Kibum

"Lindungi Donghae sebagaimana mestinya pria sejati, Kim Kibum. Kutitipkan menantu kesayanganku padamu." Kini Kanginlah yang memberi wejangan pada putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Perlakukan istrimu dengan baik, eoh?" pesan Leeteuk.

"Ne." balas Kibum super singkat.

"Eomma, appa, aku menyayangi kalian." Donghae menghambur ke pelukan keempat orang tuanya satu-satu.

"Eonni, aku juga menyayangimu." Ucapnya pada Jaejoong saat tiba giliran Jaejoong untuk dipeluk.

"Ne, eonni pun begitu, Hae-ya."

"Haish evil, aku tidak akan merindukanmu." Donghae memasang wajah kesalnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum memberi salam perpisahan –sementara- pada namdongsaeng evilnya itu.

"Tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu, noona. Siapa yang akan kujahili jika kau tidak ada?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Tan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lalu memeluk Donghae.

"Hati-hati dengan Kibum hyung, noona." Bisiknya di telinga Donghae.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang dongsaeng.

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengakhiri acara pelukannya dengan Donghae, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sejenak kepada orang tua dan mertuanya lalu berbalik begitu saja.

"Ne, sampai jumpa, Bum-ah, Hae-ya."

"Aku akan merindukan kalian. Pay pay!" Kata Donghae berjalan mundur seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Kibummie, tunggu aku." rengeknya manja pada Kibum berjalan di depannya. Donghae berlari kecil guna menyamakan langkah dengan Kibum. Setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkah dengan pangeran pujaannya, Donghae menggapit lengan kiri Kibum.

"Kibum hyung! 'habisi' saja noona ku, biar dia menyesal menikah denganmu." Teriakan menggema menerobos gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kedua keluarga itu. Suara siapa lagi coba selain dari si bungsu Tan.

'plak'

"Tan Kyuhyun!" Hangeng yang tak lain pelaku penjitakan kepala Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya.

Donghae yang mendengarnya sontak menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya ocehan Kyuhyun *Hae super polos* tapi wajahnya merah menahan malu dan kesal. Ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa direm itu dengan semua baju di kopernya.

Sementara dua yeoja di samping Hangeng saling berpandangan dan melempar evil smirk mereka. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pasangan ibu-anak tersebut, hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Kibummie, lihat di sana! wah, bunga-bunganya cantik sekali." Donghae memekik kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak henti-hentinya decak kekaguman terlontar dari bibir cerry nya atas pemandangan yang tengah memanjakan indra penglihatannya.

Bagaimana tidak kagum? Sekarang ini Donghae dan suami tampannya tengah berada di Yu Garden, yaitu taman wisata China paling mewah dan terbaik di Kota Tua yang berada di sebelah Chenghuangmiao. Beberapa desain bergaya Suzhou sangat terlihat di area taman seluas dua hectare tersebut. Mulai dari area Grand Rockery, Heralding Spring Hall, Inner Garden, Jade Magnificence Hall, Lotus Pool hingga Ten Thousand Flower Tower. Benar-benar memukau yeoja penyandang nama Tan Donghae tersebut.

"Kajja ke sana, Bummie-ah." Donghae menunjuk Inner Garden yang berisi beraneka ragam bunga-bunga cantik dan menarik tangan Kibum dengan semangat.

Donghae terus menyeret Kibum ke sana-sini, melihat ini-itu yang menarik perhatiaannya, mengajak Kibum berfoto ria. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menuruti apa yang diinginkan istri manis nan polosnya itu, tanpa menjawab apapun dan masih memasang stoic face nya.

"Kibummie, belikan aku bunga lotus itu." pinta Donghae seraya menunjuk sebuah bunga lotus yang dipajang di jajaran souvenirs. *ngarang*

"Kau bisa membelinya di Seoul." Balas Kibum acuh.

"Tapi aku mau yang itu, tidak mau yang lain. Ayolah, Kibummie~" rengek Donghae.

"Tidak usah. Merepotkan." Kibum meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Terlihat cool di mata Donghae, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya bagi Donghae terpana akan ketampanan Kibum karena ego nya lebih mendominasi dirinya.

"Ya Kim Kibum! Tunggu aku!" Donghae membawa kakinya yang berbalut high heels berlari dengan terseok-seok. Salahkan dirinya yang ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan Kibum dan dinilai pantas jika disandingkan dengan sosok tampan Kibum.

"Aish! Sepatu menyusahkan." Gerutu Donghae.

"Kibummie~" panggil Donghae dengan suara memelasnya.

Kibum berbalik dan mendapati Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kibum merutuki sifat yeoja yang belum ada 48 jam menjadi istrinya dengan sifat manjanya tidak tertolong. Kibum mengalah, ia menghela napas panjang meningkatkan level kesabarannya dalam menghadapi tingkah childish 'masa depan'nya itu.

Kibum menghampiri Donghae seraya berkata "Siapa suruh memakainya?" diliriknya sekilas high heels merah marun yang membingkai telapak kaki Donghae. Donghae menggembungkan pipinya dan membentuk pouty lips, menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Tunggu aku di sana." titah Kibum menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada sebuah bangku yang tersedia di sisi jalan yang padat oleh pengunjung.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kibum meninggalkan Donghae. Dalam hati, Donghae mengumpat Kibum yang memiliki sifat sedingin es dan tak jarang mengacuhkannya. Tak jarang Donghae meratapi nasibnya, dari sekian banyak namja tampan di dunia ini mengapa pada Kibum lah ia jatuh hati? Mengejar cinta Kibum setengah hidup, menanggalkan seluruh rasa malu yang ia miliki.

Donghae pun menuruti perintah Kibum, dilangkahkan kakinya disertai hentakan-hentakan kesalnya dan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari bibir kecilnya. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di bangku, diedarkan bidikan matanya menelusuri setiap sudut Yu Garden. Tertangkap oleh retina matanya beberapa –banyak bahkan- sepasang kekasih –pikir Donghae- yang tak tak sungkan memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka, menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan betapa bahagianya mereka.

'Seandainya Kibummie seperti itu.' innernya, Donghae menghembuskan napasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian manic dark brown Donghae menangkap siulet namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Dilihatnya Kibum menenteng sebuah plastic di tangannya.

"Kibummie, apa yang kau bawa? Apa makanan?" tanya Donghae, tak ia pungkiri rasa lapar telah menderanya, cacing penghuni perutnya meraung-raung minta diberi asupan makanan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kibum mengacuhkan pertanyaan Donghae. Kibum memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Donghae, sementara Donghae membelalakkan matanya melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Kibummie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae –lagi. Kini Kibum mengarahkan tangannya ke kaki Donghae yang sontak membuat Donghae memundurkan kakinya menjauhkannya dari Kibum.

"Tidak usah menyiksa diri sendiri." Ucap Kibum yang membuat Donghae tertengun.

Kibum melepaskan high heels Donghae dan mengeluarkan sepasang flat shoes bercorak soft purple dengan aksen bunga di atasnya yang terlihat manis, senada dengan dress selutut yang Donghae kenakan kemudian Kibum memakaikannya pada kaki Donghae, dan berganti high heels Donghae yang menghuni plastic itu.

'Dia peduli padaku.' Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Donghae.

Usai mengganti alas kaki Donghae, Kibum bangkit dan berkata, "Ayo kita cari restoran, kau lapar kan?" ajak Kibum seraya menjulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Donghae sementara tangan lainnya membawa plastic berisi high heels Donghae. Tentu saja uluran tangannya itu di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Donghae yang hatinya bersorak sorai mendapat perhatian dari Kibum, walaupun terbilang biasa tapi tetap saja membuat Donghae senang.

"Ne!" seru Donghae semangat. "Kibummie, aku ingin makanan yang enak dan mahal."

"Hmm." Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam.

"Oh ya, dan yang banyak. Sangaaat banyak. Karena aku lapar sekali." Imbuh Donghae lagi.

"Kau habiskan sendiri."

"Baik! Aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri sampai aku kekenyangan dan tidak sanggup berjalan." Donghae berkata riang, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih rapinya.

Donghae memandang tangannya yang digenggam Kibum, senyum lima jarinya belum juga pudar dari wajah polosnya. Meskipun Kibum sudah menjadi suaminya tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdebar kencang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kibum.

"Saranghae, Kibummie~" Donghae bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum tanpa mengganggu tautan jemari keduanya.

Tanpa Donghae ketahui, namja yang telah merebut hatinya itu diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Bahkan jika tidak menelitinya dengan seksama, tidak akan diketahui dia tersenyum atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Wow, patung Budha nya tinggi besar sekali, lebih besar daripada yang lainnya." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kagum –lagi- dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, pasangan pengantin baru itu memutuskan berkunjung ke Jade Budha Temple, salah satu tempat wisata terpopuler di Shanghai selain Yu Garden.

"Beratnya berkisar 3 ton, tingginya 1,95 meter, disumbang oleh negara Singapura" Jelas Kibum.

"Singapura itu di mana, Bummie-ah?"

"Letaknya di Asia Tenggara. Dasar pabbo. Anak SD saja sudah diajarkan." Ejek Kibum.

"Aku kan benar-benar tidak tahu." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kibummie, terus apa saja yang kau tahu selain itu?" kurang dari tiga detik, air muka Donghae sudah berubah ceria kembali.

"Kuil ini dibuat pada tahun 1882 untuk sembahyang bagi kaum Budhisme Mahayana. Patung lain yang mengundang pehatian pengunjung selain patung Budha yang sedang duduk dari Singapura tadi yaitu dua buah patung giok Budha yang diimpor dari Burma." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Burma itu di-"

"Burma itu Myanmar, termasuk kawasan Asia Tenggara seperti Singapura. Benar-benar pabbo." Kibum memotong perkataan Donghae –karena dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan lebih tepatnya ditanyakannya- dan tak lupa mengimbuhkan ejekan untuk Donghae yang membuahkan pouty lips dan muka masam Donghae.

"Wah, kau tahu banyaknya tentang kuil ini." tiba-tiba tanpa diundang dan diperkirakan, seorang yeoja yang sepertinya berusia lebih tua dari Donghae dan Kibum dengan dandanannya yang berlebihan datang menghampiri mereka –lebih tepatnya Kibum.

"Naega Kim Ah Young imnida." Dengan percaya dirinya yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangan, tak lupa ditambah kerlingan matanya yang terkesan err-genit.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Balas Kibum tanpa menyambut uluran tangan yeoja itu.

"Kajja berkeliling di sekitar kuil. Kau harus menjelaskan yang aku tidak tahu ne?" yeoja bernama Ah Young itu menggandeng tangan Kibum dan membawa Kibum bersamanya.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya melihat perilaku yeoja asing yang seenak jidatnya menculik Kibumnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae kesal bukan main. Apalagi Kibum yang menurut saja dan tidak menolak sedikit pun. Membuat Donghae geram.

"Tuan, apa yeoja itu bersamamu?" tanya Donghae pada seorang namja di sampingnya, kalau Donghae tidak salah ingat tadi namja itu berada tak jauh dari yeoja centil itu.

"Ne, agasshi, dia istriku."

"Ya! apa tuan tidak bisa menjaga istri tuan?" nada bicara Donghae naik beberapa oktaf, efek dari kekesalannya. "Nasehati dia agar tidak centil," imbuh Donghae.

"Istriku tidak centil agasshi. Dia hanya ramah pada semua orang dan mudah bergaul." Bela sang suami dari yeoja asing itu.

'Dasar suami pabbo. Ramah apanya? Kau hanya dibodohi yeoja itu untuk menjadi bodyguard mu.' Inner Donghae berbicara.

Donghae mendengus sebal meninggalkan namja asing itu, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat, mungkin karena lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan Korea-China. Disusulnya Kibum dan yeoja centil itu dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan di tanah menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Ya! lepaskan tanganmu dari suamiku!" dengan kasarnya Donghae membebaskan lengan Kibumnya dari yeoja menyebalkan itu.

"Hey! Kau ini siapa?" yeoja itu tidak terima dengan perilaku Donghae padanya.

"Aku Tan Donghae. Istri. Kim. Kibum." ucap Donghae penuh penekanan. "Apa kurang jelas?"

"Mworago? Kau jangan bercanda ya!" Ah Young tidak percaya.

"Ini buktinya." Donghae menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang tersemat di jarinya dan Kibum untuk mendukung pernyataannya. "Kau masih tak percaya?"

"Apa i-itu benar Kibum-ah?" tanya Ah Young pada Kibum.

"Ne." jawab Kibum singkat dan sangat jelas, membuat yeoja itu kecewa seketika. Sementara Donghae yang tengah mengamit lengan Kibum possessive kini menampilkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Tapi kalian itu benar-benar jauh berbeda. Sungguh tidak serasi. Kau tidak salah memilih istri, Kibum-ah? Apa kedua matamu kurang sehat? Atau yeoja ini mengancammu?" tanya Ah Young bertubi-tubi pada Kibum.

"Ya! apa maksudmu hah? Tentu saja Kibum menikah denganku karena mencintaiku." Jawab Donghae menggantikan Kibum dengan bernarsis ria.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini." Donghae menarik Kibum meninggalkan yeoja asing yang baru mereka jumpai itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah pasangan pengantin baru Kibum- Donghae, check in di sebuah hotel bintang lima dengan seegala fasilitas lengkap dan merahnya di tengah kota Shanghai. Barang-barang mereka sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di hotel tempat mereka menginap setibanya dari bandara, sementara mereka mengunjungi Yu Garden dan Jade Budha Temple.

"Kibum-ah, kau menginap di sini juga?" sebuah suara yang sepertinya pernah hinggap di memori otak Kibum dan Donghae tertangkap gendang telinga mereka.

"Ne." Kibum menjawabnya super singkat.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Ini pertanda kalau kita jodoh." Kata yeoja yang ternyata Kim Ah Young dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa nya yang tanpa malu bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum, meninggalkan suaminya yang berdiri di tempatnya membawa dua buah koper.

Donghae membulatkan mata sipitnya yang melihat tindakan yeoja centil itu. Tentu saja dia tidak terima Kibumnya menjadi konsumsi yeoja lain.

"Yack! ahjumma centil! Menyingkir dari Kibummie ku!" titah Donghae seraya melepaskan secara kasar dan paksa cengkraman yeoja itu dari lengan Kibum.

"Haish! Dasar anak kecil! Tidak sopan sekali." Gerutu Ah Young.

"Kau yang tidak sopan. Seenaknya saja menempel pada suami orang lain." Cercah Donghae tidak mau kalah. "Tuan, tolong jaga baik-baik istri anda ini. Dia sangat liar." ucap Donghae pada suami Ah Young.

"Yack! apa kau bilang?!" Ah Young mengangkat tangannya siap mendaratkan pukulan pada Donghae dan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Kibum menahan tangan Ah Young.

"Kami permisi." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan pamit untuk ke kamar yang ia sewa bersama istri childish nan manisnya itu.

Kibum membawa –lebih tepatnya menyeret- Donghae menjauh dari yeoja yang belum ada 24 jam ia kenal guna menghindari keributan. Akan sangat repot jika Donghae yang cerewet dan tidak mau kalah beradu mulut dengan yeoja yang sepertinya sepadan untuk menjadi saingan Donghae bertengkar, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kibum.

"Tunggu dulu, Bummie! Aku belum selesai! Akan aku ladeni perang dengan yeoja centil itu." Dongahe menahan dirinya yang ditarik Kibum, hendak kembali adu mulut dengan yeoja itu. Tapi Kibum yang tentu saja bertenaga lebih besar membuat Donghae kalah dan menyerah.

Di sisi lain, suami Ah Young pun berusaha menahan istrinya agar tidak membuat kerusauhan dengan Donghae dan terus menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Tak dipungkiri beberapa pasang mata pun memusatkan perhatian mereka pada dua yeoja yang meramaikan suasana petang itu.

.

.

.

Donghae masih setia dengan posisinya sedari tadi memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan Kibum. Kaki bersila, tangan dilipat di depan, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ditekuk-tekuk dengan bibir dimajukan dan pipi menggembung. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berduam diri seperti itu.

'clek'

Keluarlah sosok namja tampan bertubuh kekar yang hanya berbalut hamduk putih yang menutupi pusar sampai lututnya hingga tereksposlah dada bidangnya dan abs yang terbentuk di perut dan lengan tangannya. Ditambah dengan handuk kecil yang ia kalungkan dilehernya dan rambutnya yang basah, sukses membuat Donghae yang melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas yang mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah lucu yeoja yang kini berstatus istrinya itu.

Kibum mendekati Donghae, meraih dagu Donghae dan mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, membawa obsidiannya dan caramel milik Donghae bertemu. "Terpesona padaku?" tanya Kibum sangat prcaya diri dan benar.

"Ti-tidak!" kilah Donghae memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap obsidian Kibum yang selalu sukses menghipnotisnya akan pesona namja tampan tersebut.

"Mengaku saja. Kau sudah ketahuan." Kibum tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yack! Kim Kibum! kau menyebalkan!" umpat Donghae. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku masih marah padamu." Donghae menampik tangan Kibum dari dagunya.

"Wae? Kau menyalahkan ketampananku?" tanya Kibum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae yang masih memasang wajah kecutnya dan tak lupa melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Donghae.

"Issh! Kau sungguh percaya diri Kim Kibum!" 'Walaupun perkataanmu benar,' tambah Donghae dalam hatinya.

Donghae menyentakkan lengan Kibum dari bahunya dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Tanganmu berat!" runtuk Donghae, Kibum hanya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah istrinya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Donghae.

"Perlu ku mandikan?" tanya Kibum santai.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada Kibum yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Kibum.

"Kim Kibum mesum!"

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" titah Donghae yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Kibum yang malah mengambil PSPnya di meja dan menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri kopernya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Dibuka kopernya hendak mengambil piyama tidurnya. Kedua mata Donghae membulat seketika mendapati apa yang ia temukan di dalam kopernya.

'Apa ini?' kedua alis Donghae bertaut bingung. 'Apa eomma dan Jae eonnie ingin membuatku kedinginan di sini?' inner Donghae bertanya.

Sorot matanya membidik secarik kertas yang terselip di sela pakaiannya.

_**'Donghae chagi, ini semua adalah yang kau butuhkan. Tidak ada protes! Eomma dan eonnie mu hanya bisa melakukan ni untukmu. Selebihnya berada di tanganmu, chagiya. Hwaiting! ^^**_

_** With love,**_

_** most beautiful eomma – the cutest eonnie'**_

Selesai membaca sederet tulisan yang ada di memo kecil yang ia temukan, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah, menahan marah dan kesal pada sang eomma dan eonnie tercintanya yang ia percaya mengepaki pakaian yang ia bawa untuk honeymoon.

'Dasar eomma evil. Menularkan virus evilnya pada Jae eonnie ku yang polos. Seharusnya aku curiga saat menawarkan dirinya untuk mengemasi barangku. Apa dosaku Ya Tuhan mempunyai eomma dan namdongsaeng yang super jahil, sekarang pikiran suci eonni pun diracuni.' Umpat Donghae dalam hati. 'Huweee~ appa~ tolong aku~' ratap Donghae.

Kibum yang heran dengan kediamdirian Donghae di depan kopernya pun beranjak menghampiri Donghae, hendak menjawab rasa penasarannya akan apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan. Tanpa bertanya apapun, Kibum langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda yang menjadi pusat perhatian Donghae, yaitu secarik kertas yang Donghae genggam. Direbutnya kertas itu lalu dibacanya oleh Kibum. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan apa maksud dari memo yang ia ketahui dari eomma mertuanya dan kakak iparnya. Kemudian dilihatnya koper yang telah terbuka di hadapannya yang belum sempat ia lihat. Sontak isi yang ada di dalam koper itu membuat napas Kibum sesak dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin dilampiaskan.

Kibum mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya, memasang kembali stoic face nya. Bagaimana Kibum tidak gugup? Di dalam koper Donghae hanya berisi bikini, piyama yang terbilang seksi dan baju-baju minim lainnya. Kibum bukanlah namja yang bodoh, IQ nya berada di atas rata-rata dan terbilang jenius. Tentu dia sangat mengerti maksud dari pesan Heechul dan Jaejoong, ditanbah dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"A-aku akan per-gi membeli ba-baju sebentar." Dengan sudah payah Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Donghae hendak mengambil dompet dan jaketnya kemudian pergi ke supermarket yang berada di dekat hotel tempat ia menginap. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena tangan Kibum yang mencekal lengannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Kibum dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat mainly di telinga Donghae.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

**Sudah ya..**

**Sudah ya..**

**Kalau diteruskan rate nya nggak T lagi.. hehehe..**

**Mau dinaikkan atau tidak rate nya, terserah chingudeul aja..**

**Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan.. MERDEKA!**

**Berhubung mau lebaran, sekalian aja mau ngucapin 'Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin. Maaf lahir dan batin ya.'**

**Akhirnya ff ini muncul ke permukaan(?) juga setelah sekian lama menghuni laptop ku.**

**Biar deh hutang banyak, bayar ya kapan-kapan aja. Nambah hutang ff lagiiiiiiii~**

**Gimana nih nasib ff nya?**

**Next?**

**Or forget?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Kiss Kiss

.

.

.

Summary : Pangeran es Kim Kibum yang jenius berdampingan dengan si polos Lee Donghae yang berIQ pas-pasan. Apa jadinya ya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt. Khusus untuk LEE DONGHAE, Eun Byeol ikut memiliki.. khekhekhe~ *dikroyok elfishy*

Pairing : KiHae KiHae KiHae, YunHae slight!

Other cast : KangTeuk (Kibum's parents), HanChul (Donghae's parents), Yunho, Sungmin and other SJ members.

Rating : M (NO CHILDREN UNDER 17 y.o.)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : Terinspirasi dari Playful Kiss dan They Kiss Again.

Don't like don't read, no copas, review please.

.

.

.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

-Previous-

"A-aku akan per-gi membeli ba-baju sebentar." Dengan sudah payah Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Donghae hendak mengambil dompet dan jaketnya kemudian pergi ke supermarket yang berada di dekat hotel tempat ia menginap. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena tangan Kibum yang mencekal lengannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Kibum dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat manly di telinga Donghae.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Dapat Donghae rasakan kerja jantungnya yang meningkat dua kali atau tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Tak sampai di situ kegugupan Donghae. Kibum mencengkeram kedua lengan Donghae, direndahkan sedikit badannya guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang notabenenya lebih pendek dari dirinya.

Kibum menelusuri paras manis di hadapannya yang akhir perhatiannya terpusat di bibir tipis pink Donghae yang entah mengapa terlihat berkali-kali lebih sexy di mata Kibum. Kibum memejamkan matanya, semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Donghae -yang mengerti akan apa yang hendak dilakukan Kibum- memundurkan kepalanya. Donghae tahu, Kibum pun juga tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah berkali-kali melakukannya, tapi entah mengapa Donghae sangat gugup kali ini.

Cuuup~

Bibir mereka pun menempel dengan posisi Kibum yang lebih condong ke depan dan Donghae ke belakang. Kibum melumat lembut bibir Donghae yang membuat Donghae pada akhirnya menyerah dan terbuai akan ciuman suami dinginnya. Kibum mendorong Donghae ke almari pakaian satu-satunya yang ada di kamar itu, dihimpitnya tubuh Donghae memenjarakannya di antara almari tersebut dan dirinya.

Ciuman Kibum bertambah liar, kasar dan basah. Sangat panas dan bergiarah. Donghae meremas lengan kekar Kibum, kedua matanya sudah terpejam rapat. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, menggerakkannya ke berbagai posisi guna mempermudah dirinya dalam menginvasi bibir manis Donghae.

Donghae merasakan sesak di dadanya, napasnya pun mulai menipis. Kibum tidak memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk menghirup udara sehingga membuat Donghae kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Donghae memukul-mukul bahu Kibum, memberi tanda pada suaminya yang tengah bergairah untuk menyudahi sesi hot kiss mereka.

"Bummiiiehhh se-saaakhhh." Pinta Donghae di antara desahannya.

Kibum yang mengerti dengan sinyal yang diberikan Donghae dengan berat hati mengakhiri pagutan bibirnya dengan berat hati. Dijilatnya seduktif sudut bibir Donghae yang terdapat sisa saliva mereka. Kibum tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- saat melihat Donghae yang terengah-engah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sehingga membuat wajah Donghae merah hingga cuping telinganya. Sangat lucu di mata Kibum.

Donghae mendorong dada bidang Kibum menjauh dari dirinya dan Kibum pun melonggarkan jeratannya pada Donghae.

"A-aku pergi dulu." Ucap Donghae cepat dan dengan cepat pula pergi dari hadapan Kibum selagi ada kesempatan.

Donghae menyambar jaket dan dompetnya lalu berlari keluar terbirit-birit. Kali ini Kibum tidak menghentikan Donghae. Kibum tersemyun, diusapnya bibirnya yang sedikit –ehm atau mungkin banyak- basah akibat ciuman yang ia ciptakan dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

'ting tong ting tong'

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Donghae, terdengar suara bel pintu hotelnya yang telah menginterupsi kegiatan Kibum berkencan dengan selingkuhannya –PSP. Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, penasaran siapa yang datang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Jika Donghae sepertinya tidak mungkin, untuk apa Donghae memencet bel? Dia bisa langsung masuk bukan? Jadi Kibum menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang berada di depan kamarnya menunggu dibukakan pintu bukanlah Donghae.

Kibum memakai jaketnya yang terletak begitu saja di sandaran sofa. Sangat tidak elit bukan jika dia hanya mengenakan piyama untuk menemui seorang tamu. Walaupun mengenakan piyama sekalipun tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Kibum menyimpan PSPnya di meja kecil di samping sofa yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan dengan malas untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Kibum-ah." Sapa yeoja bermake up berlebihan dengan memasang senyum lima jarinya –sang pelaku memencetan bel.

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia kelihatannya heran pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu. untuk apa yeoja yang baru di kenalnya sore tadi datang ke kamarnya? Dan lihatlah apa yang ia bawa? Sebotol red wine dan dua buah gelas? Dan jangan lupakan dandanannya yang heboh itu.

Tanpa permisi dan izin dari Kibum, yeoja bernama Ah Young itu dengan seenak jindatnya masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ayo kita minum bersama, Kibum-ah." Ajaknya. Dibukanya tutup botol red wine yang dia bawa dan menuangkannya di dua gelas tersebut.

Kibum duduk berseberangan dengan tamu tak diundangnya. Kibum berpikir tak ada buruknya juga menerima tawaran yeoja itu, sudah cukup lama saat ia terakhir kali minum minuman beralkohol bersama teman-temannya di acara kelulusan Senior High School nya.

Kibum menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, membuat kedua lulutnya saling menindih dan ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tak lupa dipasangnya wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Kajja bersulang, Kibum-ah." Ah Young menyodorkan segelas red wine kepada Kibum dan mengajaknya bersulang. Kibum menerima gelas itu dan ajakannya tanpa ekspresi, bertahan dengan stoic face nya.

Hening beberapa saat setelah keduanya menegak minuman yang ada di gelas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Ah Young berpindah tempat duduk di samping Kibum dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar namja yang terpaut lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Kibum-ah, mengapa kau bisa menikah dengan Donghae?" tanya Ah Young dengan suaranya yang dibuat seimut mungkin membuat telinga Kibum gatal. "Apa kalian dijodohkan? Pasti kau dipaksa menikah dengannya kan? heeeh, tidak mungkin kau mau menikah dengan gadis seperti dia." Yeoja itu tertawa meremehkan. Kibum hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan. Belum saatnya ia membuka mulut, pikirnya.

"Lihat saja badannya itu, seperti anak kecil. Pendek, kakinya besar, dadanya rata, tidak cantik, sifatnya kekanakan sekali, tidak ada yang menarik darinya." Kembali ia merendahkan Donghae di hadapan Kibum. "Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku cantik, seksi dan menarik. Tentunya tidak akan membosankan jika kau 'bermain' denganku, Kibum-ah."

Wow wow wow! Yeoja itu menggoda Kibum! berani sekali!

Kibum yang sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi yeoja itu mulai bertindak. Didorongnya tubuh Ah Young untuk membebaskan lengannya dari jeratan yeoja itu membuat yeoja itu tersentak. Kibum berdiri tak jauh dari Ah Young seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu Donghae memang tidak cantik, tidak seksi dan tidak menarik seperti yang kau bilang, tak jarang dia pun bertindak ceroboh. Dan aku menikah dengannya memang karena dijodohkan" Ah Young mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar kalimat Kibum.

"Tapi dia jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu, ahjumma. Yeoja polos yang sangat mudah dibodohi dan memiliki hati yang tulus. Dan aku jatuh cinta pada yeoja tak sempurna itu. Bagiku Lee Donghae adalah segalanya, yeoja manis yang bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Kau tahu betapa berharganya seorang Tan Donghae untukku? dia bagai oksigen yang selalu kubutuhkan untuk bernapas." Kibum memberi jeda sejenak.

"Jadi bisakah kau tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi dan menggangguku juga istri tercintaku? Kau tahu di mana letak pintunya bukan?" tanya Kibum sinis.

"Mw-mwoya? Kau mengusirku? Kau menolakku?" wajah Ah Young sudah merah padam menahan amarahnya.

"Apa perlu kuperjelas, ahjumma?"

"Sialan! Kau bodoh Kim Kibum! kupastikan kau akan menyesal!" yeoja centil itu meninggalkan Kibum dengan rasa marah yang amat sangat setelah dipermalukan seperti itu oleh Kibum. Dibantingnya pintu kamar Kibum dengan sangat keras guna mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Sepeninggal yeoja itu, Kibum tersenyum geli. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Sangat langka seorang Kim Kibum berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, apalagi memuji Donghae. Kalau Donghae mendengarnya, ia pasti akan besar kepala dan bertingkah sombong. Kibum bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan pada siapapun atau bahkan Donghae sendiri seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Donghae, yeoja yang telah membuat hatinya hangat saat melihat angelic smile sat menatap mata teduh yeoja polos itu, yeoja yang berusaha keras merebut hatinya.

Bahkan saat mengajak Donghae menikah pun tidak ada yang special. Suatu malam saat kedua keluarga mereka bertemu untuk makan malam bersama di rumah Kibum, setelah selesai acara makan malam Kibum dan Donghae duduk berdua di taman belakang rumah Kibum. Kibum hanya berkata, "Kita menikah minggu depan" dengan datarnya. Tidak ada surprise, cincin, bunga atau hal romantic lainnya. Donghae terkejut dibuatnya. Saat Donghae meminta Kibum mengulangi ucapannya lagi, Kibum malah berkata "Ya sudah kalau tidak dengar" dan beranjak meninggalkan Donghae sendirian yang melompat-lompan kegirangan.

Keluarga Kim dan Tan tentu saja sangat senang dengan keputusan mendadak Kibum, orang tua mereka memang sudah menjodohkan keduanya dan berharap bisa berbesan. Keinginan itu sempat akan sirna saat Kibum menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Donghae secara terang-terangan. Tapi ajakan menikah dadakan Kibum pada Donghae tak dipungkiri membuat kedua keluarga itu repot, untung saja kedua keluarga mereka cepat tanggap dan mempersiapkan semuanya mendadakan tetapi bersyukurlah pesta pernikahan keduanya berjalan lancar dan meriah.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan dua tangan menenteng tas berukuran cukup besar. Dia tampak heran mendapati sebotol red wine dan dua buah gelas tegeletak di meja. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok namja tampan yang menghuni kamar yang sama dengannya. Karena tidak menemukan suami tampannya di ruang tamu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar hendak meletakkan belanjaannya dan membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah penat.

'ceklek'

"KYAAAAA~" teriakan yang berasal dari mulut mungil Donghae membahana memekakkan telinga.

Donghae menjatuhkan plastic berisi pakaian yang baru saja dibelinya dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tan Donghae kenapa berteriak, eoh?" seru Kibum kesal.

"Kibummie, pakai bajumu!" jerit Donghae balik bertanya masih menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tangannya.

Kibum memandang tubuhnya sendiri yang topless dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Musim panas di Cina membuatnya gerah, bahkan dengan AC sekalipun masih terasa panas baginya. Kibum menyeringai. Muncul sebuah ide di otak jeniusnya untuk menjahili istri polosnya. Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti itu, Tan Donghae. Tidakkah kau terpesona denganku?" Kibum memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae dan menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari wajah manisnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan melihat .nya." ujar Kibum seduktif, kini wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan paras cantik Donghae yang dihiasi semburat pink, terlalu dekatnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Kibum memejamkan matanya, semakin menghapus jarak yang ada antara dirinya dan Donghae. Dapat Donghae rasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat berada begitu dekat dengan Kibum. Sekuat tenaga Donghae mendorong dada Kibum hingga Kibum terjengkang beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae melarikan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan menyisakan Kibum yang terkekeh geli akan tindakannya yang menurut Kibum sangat lucu. Terlebih ekspresi gugup Donghae yang membuat Kibum ingin 'menerkam' Donghae segera.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Donghae langsung mengunci pintunya lalu menyandarkan dirinya di balik pintu. Disentuhnya dada kiri atas di mana jantungnya berada. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti baru saja berlari marathon.

"Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau terlalu dekat dengan Kibummie."

.

.

.

Dua sejoli tampak tengah bersantai di satu sofa panjang yang muat untuk menampung mereka berdua. Pasangan suami-istri muda tersebut duduk di kedua ujung sofa, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mengabaikan layar televise yang entah menayangkan apa. Sosok yeoja berparas manis itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas ujung piyamanya, bergelut dengan argumen-argumen yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia pusingkan, biarlah ditanggungnya sendiri.

Sementara namja berwajah datar dengan sikap sedingin es nya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Menyelami dunia fantasi yang disuguhkan oleh benda persegi panjang hitam di tangannya yang bernama PSP. Tapi benarkah apa yang namja itu perlihatkan sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan? jawabannya tidak. Sesungguhnya namja itu tengah menahan gejolak yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya, menjinakkan hasratnya untuk menyelesaikan suatu kegiatan yang hanya bisa dibantu oleh yeoja manis di sampingnya.

Mereka adalah Kibum dan Donghae. Dua insane dengan kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik 180 derajat, bagaikan bumi dan langit, bagaikan air dan api, yang dipersatukan dalam janji suci sebuah pernikahan. Apa Donghae dan Kibum gugup? Jawabannya adalah iya. Bagaimana mereka berdua tidak gugup mengingat malam tersebut adalah malam pertama Donghae dan Kibum sebagai suami istri, ditambah lagi mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar hotel yang terbilang luas dengan fasilitas bintang lima.

Kibum meletakkan PSP nya gusar di meja. Dua buah kata berbunyi 'Game Over' memenuhi layar benda segi empat hitam itu. Sebuah peristiwa sangat langka sang jenius Kim Kibum kalah dalam memainkan PSP nya, sepertinya baru yang pertama kali untuk Kibum. Diraihnya remote control televise di meja, mengganti acara televise dengan channel lain yang lebih menarik. Namun tak ada satu menit kemudian Kibum meletakkan kasar remote tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

Kibum melirik Donghae di sampingnya yang mendadak menjadi yeoja pendiam. Masih menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas-remas memainkan jemari lentiknya. Sangat bukan Lee Donghae. Entah mengapa malam ini Donghae tampak begitu cantik di mata Kibum. Memang Dongahe setiap hari sudah cantik, tapi di malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami-istri ini Donghae tampak lebih 'bersinar'. Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak sanggup membendung sesuatu yang ingin terlampiaskan.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kibum mengangkat dagu Donghae dan mendaratkan bibir kissable nya di bibir pink Donghae. Tanpa menunggu waktu bergulir lebih lama lagi, Kibum langsung melumat habis bibir tipis Donghae, menyesap rasa manis yang selalu Kibum rasakan saat 'mencicipi' bibir istrinya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya kaget mendapati tindakan spontan suaminya. Kedua tangannya terselip diantara dadanya dan Kibum, berusaha mendorong dada Kibum agar mengakhiri ciuman Kibum yang terbilang liar. Donghae belum siap menerima 'serangan' Kibum.

Donghae terus memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang agar bisa menjauh dari Kibum. Namun tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena Kibum yang mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar daripada Donghae –terlebih nafsunya yang sudah di puncak- terus saja memajukan tubuhnya hingga Donghae tertidur di sofa dengan Kibum di atasnya.

"Bummiiiehhhh", rancau Donghae di sela-sela lumatan-lumatan yang Kibum berikan.

Kibum sengaja menulikan telinganya. Bahkan dirinya kian erat mendekap tubuh Donghae dan mengelus punggung sempit Donghae, semakin gencar 'melahap' bibir yeoja manis itu.

"Eeengghhh." Donghae kembali mengerang, cukup kesal dengan tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya seenaknya, walaupun tidak Donghae pungkiri dirinya menyukai permainan bibir Kibum.

"Buuumm-ahhh." Donghae menggeliatkan tubuhnya bermaksud meloloskan diri dari Kibum yang berubah liar mendadak.

Kesal dengan protes yang terus Donghae lancarkan, Kibum mengakhiri hot-kiss season pertamanya dengan Donghae dan sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku mencumbumu?" Kibum bertanya kembali dengan tatapan datarnya.

Donghae masih tetap bungkam. Wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan frontal yang Kibum lontarkan. Kegugupannya meningkat dua level.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau melakukannya." Tutur Kibum dingin.

Kibum hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Donghae sebelum Donghae mencegahnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kibum dan secepat kilat mengecup pipi Kibum.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya gugup." Donghae mengungkapkan kegundahannya dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan kepala yang ditundukkan namun tangannya masih melingkar di leher Kibum.

Kibum yang semula diliputi kekesalan pun akhirnya melunak setelah mendengar penuturan istrinya. Tentu saja kegugupan melanda Donghae. Donghae belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh selain berciuman dengan Kibum dan Kibum yakin, amat sangat yakin bahwa Donghae belum pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain, karena bagi Donghae hanya Kibum lah namja paling sempurna, ia tidak bisa melihat namja lain selain Kibum. Begitulah pemikiran Kibum, dan itu benar adanya.

"Aku tidak akan 'memakanmu' jika kau tidak kau izinkan." Tutur Kibum berusahan mencairkan kegugupan Donghae, disertai senyum nakal ala Kim Kibum.

Kembali wajah Donghae merona heboh. Kibum sedang menggodanya, eoh?

"Haish! Ka-kau menyebalkan!" Donghae memukul kecil bahu Kibum.

Kibum tertawa geli akan tingkah menggemaskan Donghae-nya.

"Jadi, boleh kah aku mendapatkan malam pertama ku?" Kibum mengajukan izin kepada Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menunduk malu sambil memainkan jarinya di kerah piyama Kibum.

"Hey, jangan tundukkan wajahmu, Kim Donghae, biarkan kau melihat melihat wajah manis istriku."

'blush' Donghae dapat merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas mendengar sederat kata manis yang Kibum rangkai. Semenjak dirinya mengenal Kibum, ia belum pernah mendapatkan rayuan dari namja yang kini menjadi suaminya tersebut. Donghae pun terheran, namun tidak menutupi rasa senang yang tengah menyelimutinya.

Kibum meraih dagu Donghae dan membawa mata sendu Donghae menatap ke dalam obsidiannya. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Sangat." Jawab Donghae mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Gomawo, Kim Donghae, nae sarang." Dan di akhir kalimatnya, Kibum membawa Donghae dalam ciuman yang begitu manis dan lembut.

Kibum menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan lutut Donghae, mengangkatnya bidal style tanpa melepas ciuman manis mereka. Membawa yeoja nya ke dalam kamar, lalu dibaringkannya tubuh Donghae dengan hati-hati. Kibum yang tidak rela melepas ciuman manisnya dengan Donghae mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Donghae, menindihnya tanpa menyakiti Donghae, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin melumat bibir kissable Donghae, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lumatan-lumatan itu perlahan menjadi pagutan panas diiringi nafas keduanya yang tersengal-sengal dan tidak beraturan, terutama Kibum.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Kibum telah sukses melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Donghae sehingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di sana. Kibum terpana akan keindahan tubuh polos Donghae yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus ditambah dengan –banyak- kissmark yang menghiasi leher hingga dadanya, bibir merah merekahnya yang bengkak dan sedikit terbuka, dan tatapan matanya yang sendu menambah nilai plus keseksian Tan –Kim- Donghae di mata Kim Kibum.

Kibum pun menyusul Donghae, menanggalkan setiap pakaian yang bertengger di tubuhnya dan nampaklah tubuh kekar Kim Kibum dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya setelah kedua matanya membidik pada abs yang menghiasi tubuh Kibum, tak lupa pula pipinya yang merona merah.

Kibum meraih dagu Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya dan kembali mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae yang tak bosan ia kecup dan lumat. "Kau sangat menggoda, Hae-ya." bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae seduktif di akhiri jilatan di telinga Donghae.

"Euuunggh." Lenguhan terlontar dari bibir Donghae saat salah satu bagian tubuh tersensitifnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kibum, Donghae pun juga menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sengaja membuat tubuh bagian bawah keduanya bersentuhan.

"Eeeuhhmm." Berganti lenguhan yang lolos dari Kim Kibum.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, eoh?" tanya Kibum, smirk tercetak di bibirnya.

Kibum menghujani wajah hingga leher dan perpotongan leher Donghae yang telah penuh tanda kepemilikan darinya dengan kecupan-kecupan.

"Kibummie~ geliiiii~" rengek Donghae yang memang geli akan sikap Kibum.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi istri manisnya dan menatap Donghae dalam.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu secara utuh, Hae-ya?" tanya Kibum serius.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Kibummie, cinta dan tubuhku hanya milikmu seorang." Donghae tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

"Gomawo, Hae-ya." Kibum menyibakkan rambut Donghae yang menghalangi dirinya memandangi yeojanya ke belakang telinganya.

Kibum kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae, tak bosan-bosannya ia memagut bibir Donghae yang lembut dan manis, membuat candu tersendiri bagi Kibum. Ciuman Kibum begitu lembut dan hangat serta tidak menuntut, sebuah ciuman yang menyampaikan betapa Kim Kibum mencintai seorang yeoja polos bernama Tan Donghae.

Di tengah ciuman manisnya, tangan Kibum beranjak menuju bawah, melebarkan kedua kaki Donghae. Setelah sekiranya akses menuju vagina sang istri tersedia, Kibum perlahan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pangkal paha Donghae yang sama sekali belum pernah dimasuki.

Donghae yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya, reflex menggigit bibir bawah Kibum yang tengah melumatnya hingga membuat ciuman mereka usai. Tak tertinggal pula setitik air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata sendunya.

"Uljima. Mianhae, chagiya." Kibum menghapus air mata Donghae dengan ibu jarinya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega melihat Donghae yang kesakitan, akan tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan sakralnya dengan Donghae di malam pertama mereka. Kim Kibum, kejam atau egois?

"Hiks. Appo. Hiks. Neomu appoyo. Hiks." Ungkap Donghae terisak.

"Jeongmal mianhae." Kibum merasa bersalah atas penderitaan sang istri. Dikecupnya kening Donghae penuh cinta, turun ke kedua mata Donghae, hidung mungilnya, kedua pipinya yang cukup chubby dan terakhir mengecup sekilas soft lips Donghae.

Setelah membiasakan diri dengan Kibum di dalamnya selama beberapa menit, Donghae memberi lampu hijau pada Kibum untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang belum selesai.

"Bergeraklah, Kibummie." Donghae berujar lirih, dan Kibum pun menuruti permintaan Donghae dengan senang hati.

Tak lama kemudian, suara erotis Donghae mulai mendominasi kamar hotel yang mereka sewa, semakin membangkitkan semangat Kibum melakukan in-out. Bahkan suhu AC yang dapat dikategorikan dingin tidak dapat mengalahkan hawa panas yang dua sejoli itu ciptakan dari aktivitas mereka yang panas pula. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh naked Kibum dan Donghae, begitu pula dengan napas tak beratur dari keduanya.

"Aaakkhh, Donghae-ya!" Pekik Kibum yang mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam rahim Donghae.

"Eungh Kibum-aanhhh." Rancau Donghae, ia merasa perutnya terasa begitu penuh.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

SAENGILCHUKKAE LEE DONGHAE! ^^

*tebar kembang api*

.

.

Mianhae karena lama banget update nya, masih tertarik untuk membacanya?

Karena kendala tugas jadi ff terbengkelai.

Gomawo untuk 33 orang baik yang bersedia review, mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas atau menyebutkan nama satu persatu. Saranghae^^

Mau malancarkan protes atau kritikan?

Silahkan sampaikan pada Eun Byeol.


End file.
